


Yarn of destiny

by WahlBuilder



Series: Scarves and Mittens [11]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fluff, Gift Giving, Knitting, M/M, earth customs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9050563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WahlBuilder/pseuds/WahlBuilder
Summary: Knock Out finally has a break and he finds out that his bondmate has picked up a new hobby.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [actualkoschei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualkoschei/gifts).



> Soundwave/Shockwave is metioned, Dreadwing/Skyquake is implied.

Knock Out stomped his pedes, trying to make fuel flow faster, as the whirlpool of the GroundBridge closed behind him. He dismissed all the warnings about extremely low temperatures from his HUD and nodded to Soundwave who was tinkering with the command console of the GroundBridge. ‘Nope, not working properly. It still mixes the final digits of the coordinates, it seems.’ He sent the coordinates of the freezing wasteland he had stepped into to Soundwave, and watched with sympathy as the jet’s shoulder guards sunk.

‘Don’t worry, Soundwave,’ Knock Out tried to say as convincingly as was possible. ‘You’ll fix it. You’re the best there is except for Shock—’ Knock Out cut off his vocaliser, as Soundwave’s tentacles went still over the console, then resumed typing even faster than before.

Knock Out couldn’t even imagine being without his bondmate, although he was forced to be prepared for it every time Breaky went on field missions. As a medic, he had seen many times how it wrecks mecha. How it had wrecked Dreadwing, how it turned perfectly sensible Vehicons into screaming, wailing messes. Spark burnout occurred more frequently, of course, but some unlucky mecha survived through it.

Knock Out would prefer the burnout to this hollowed existence, if anything happened to Breaky.

Knock Out shook his helm, knowing well that neither apologies nor attempts of consolation wouldn’t be accepted in this case. So he left. He thought he heard Laserbeak’s skittering when he was out of the door.

Knock Out had been helping Soundwave with the GroundBridge for a few Earthian days already, but so far they had achieved nothing except realising that for some reason, the GroundBridge terminal was messing up the inserted coordinates.

Knock Out had volunteered to help. No GroundBridge meant no field missions and no injuries except for occasional pulled servo or strut, but also meant rationing energon. It called to Knock Out’s processor the terrible data logs of the days before the war where he and Breakdown had run away together to the wastelands, hiding from Knock Out’s creators and the authorities both. They had been so hungry all the time that Knock Out feared their systems would start shutting down and they would turn into Terrorcons.

Knock Out considered checking on the medibay, but a quick remote check of the current patients was blissfully empty, so he went straight to his and Breaky’s habsuite, craving nothing more but a hot wash.

Entering the habsuite, Knock Out stopped and smiled, the last dregs of the cold leaving his systems. Breakdown was sitting on the chair by the terminal, his wide back to Knock Out, and low lighting was playing on the perfectly clean, shiny paint.

Primus, millions of solar cycles being bondmates, and Knock Out’s spark trembled just like the first time they had met.

Breakdown didn’t seem to hear Knock Out’s entering the suite, so, instead of making any additional noises, Knock Out smirked and caressed Breakdown’s spark through their link.

Breakdown’s pistons made a funny squeaking noise as he startled on the chair, and turned to Knock Out. ‘I didn’t hear you walking in!’

Knock Out chuckled, went to his beloved, and put his servos on his shoulder guards. ‘You seemed to be occupied.’ He looked around Breaky’s arms—even seated, Breakdown was taller. ‘What are you doing?’

Breakdown tried to hide whatever he was holding, but Knock Out slid his digits under Breaky’s plating and rubbed the gentle cabling there, and listened with satisfaction how Breaky’s fans kicked in. ‘If you don’t want to show me, it’s all right. I’m just glad to see you here off-duty.’

Knock Out had started shuttering his optics, thinking of postponing taking a wash and taking a nap on Breakdown instead, when Breakdown shifted under him. ‘This... is what I've been doing.’

Knock Out focused his optics and looked down at Breakdown’s servos.

Breakdown was holding some sort of long thick needles, though in his servos they looked very fragile, and from the needles, a long dense mesh was hanging. It had a strange texture, and changed colour from red to blue in a pleasant gradient way. A thread from which the mesh was made was arranged in a ball in Breakdown’s lap.

Knock Out was puzzled. ‘What it this?’ He looked into Breakdown’s good optic, and his bondmate lowered his head. ‘Breaky? It’s okay. You can tell me.’

‘I-it’s a scarf. Humans make these things from all sorts of materials, and sometimes they make them via special technique called “knitting” from woollen or synthetic yarn. They make it for practical reasons, but also... also...’ His vocaliser turned the volume down. ‘Also as a gift.’

Knock Out reached down and pulled at the... scarf carefully. It was very, very long. ‘You read about it on their Internet?’

Breakdown nodded. ‘Found video tutorials. It’s amazing how much you can learn there free of charge! Some of the nice people helped me to determine the right pattern for this scarf, and the right yarn...’ He trailed off again, and Knock Out rubbed his forearm.

‘It’s very beautiful. Did you look especially for the yarn in our colours?’

For that question, Knock Out was rewarded with a smile. ‘Yes! I’m making a couple scarf, it’s very long and not practical because both individuals have to wear it around their neck at the same time, but it’s more for the sake of being a symbol than for practical reasons.’

‘Hm...’ Knock Out held the scarf in his digits, then lifted it and looped the free end around his own neck, and then made a loop from the rest of it, careful not to make unfinished end slip from the needles. It was long enough to probably let them walk side by side comfortably. It was like a material manifestation of their spark bond. ‘Do I look dashing?’

Breakdown laughed. ‘Always, my love. But let me finish it, and then we can wear it.’

Knock Out tapped his lip plates, then crawled onto Breakdown's lap. The low purr of Breaky’s engine was comforting as Knock Out leaned onto his chassis. ‘Can you continue working on it with me like this?’

Big servos wrapped around him, holding him in place, making small new loops on the scarf. ‘I can, no worries. Have a rest. I’ll wake you when it’s finished.’

Knock Out watched the quick movements of Breaky’s servos for a few vents longer, then drifted into recharge.


End file.
